Overheard Conversations
by Chibi Bunniie
Summary: Soarin and his new friend Flash Sentry are on a mission; to prank their crushes, Rainbowdash and Twilight. Confusion ensues when they overhear a conversation about themselves, or so they think. Soardash and Flashlight One-shot


**Dislcaimer: I do not own MlP. Obviously.**

Flash Sentry nodded to Soarin, who positioned the camera over his shoulder with one hoof and gave his friend a hooves up with the other, resulting in Soarin tumbling to the ground in a not-so-quiet flurry of hooves and wings. Rolling his eyes playfully, Flash Sentry pulled his friend to his hooves.

Soarin and Flash Sentry had become fast friends after meeting in the royal palace. Soarin, who had spent time with his long-time crush Rainbowdash, had met the palace guard through Twilight. Twilight and Fast Sentry were fast friends, but their relationship was nothing like the brother-complex Soarin and Flash Sentry had formed. Flash Sentry sent Soarin a quick smile.

Soarin adjusted the camera, which was unharmed, and opted to give his friend a grin to show he was ready. Flash Sentry paused, and motioned with his hoof. A few quiet hoof-steps later, and they were hiding behind a tree near to the bend that Twilight and Rainbowdash sat on. The rigging was ready, all they needed was to pull the string.

Flash Sentry had his hoof resting on the string when Twilights voice drifted towards him.

xxXXXxx

Twilight lounged on the chair, facing her best friend Rainbowdash. The others were busy; Rainbowdash always managed to have free time these days.

"Really Rainbow, I think I'm in love." Twilight insisted, eyes going foggy with the memory of the pony she was thinking of. Rainbowdash only snorted, making Twilight roll her eyes. "I'm serious! He's so sweet, and not to mention cute."

"Can't argue with that." Rainbowdash consented. "But honestly, I prefer his blue-maned Pegasus friend." Twilight store a glance at her friend; gone was her prideful attitude, replaced by a faraway look in her rose-colored eyes.

"He's okay, can't say I like his boastful attitude, though." Twilight replied. Rainbowdash stood up straighter, proudly brandishing her wings.

"Yes well, you have to talk big and fly great to keep up with me, the fastest flier in Equestria." Rainbowdash boasted, grinning down a her friend and relaxing her wings. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Gee, this colt sure is nothing like you." Twilight said, her words heavy with sarcasm. Rainbowdash only shot her a look.

"Yes, well, he sure is a pony I can relate too. He's always fun and nice, and not to mention loyal, just like me. I really like him." Rainbowdash said, looking towards her friend.

"Well, look who's all lovey-dovey now!" Twilight accused, playfully elbowing Rainbowdash. Rainbowdash playfully pushed her arm and snorted.

"Please, you should have seen Fluttershy the other day. She walked in all flustered, looking like the stallion of her dreams had just kissed her. Wouldn't tell us what happened, though."

"Hmm. Remind me to asked her about that later."

xxXXXxx

"You think it was us they were talking about?" Flash Sentry asked, his voice a whisper. His hoof fell limply to his side for where it was poised to pull the string.

"Well, seeing as Rainbowdash just described me and all my awesomeness, then I would say yes." Soarin replied, smiling softly in the direction of the winged mare. Flash Sentry shuffled his hooves, grinning.

"How long have you been crushing on her? A year?" Flash Sentry asked, grinning at his friends flustered reaction.

"Shut up!" Soarin growled. Flash Sentry laughed quietly.

"What about you and Twilight huh? How long have you been crushing on that egghead?" Soarin asked tauntingly, waggling his eyebrows. Flash Sentry immedietly flushed red.

"Well, at least I'll admit it!" Flash Sentry protested, stomping his hooves. Soarin frowned turned towards the long string.

"Let's just prank them already." He insisted. Flash Sentry blinked, still flustered.

"Oh. Almost forgot." Flash Sentry wrapped his hoof around the string and pulled. After a moment, a bucket perched on a branch above the bench the mares sat on tipped and sent a waterfall of water raining down on the two mares.

Rainbowdash was instantly to her hooves.

"You'll pay for this Soarin!" She yelled, shaking her hoof at the two colts. "The war has now begun!" With that, she pulled Twilight up to her hooves, already a plan for revenge brooding in her mind.

Soarin chuckled at the two mares wet manes, joining Flash Sentry in laughing fits. When their laughter calmed, the two colts bumped hooves and hurried to catch up with the mares.

"Hey!" Soarin laughed and he caught up to Rainbowdash. "You should have seen your face!" Rainbowdash spun around and wacked her hoof against Soarin head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Soarin complained, rubbing his head and ignoring Flash Sentry's playful snicker.

"You scared us!" Rainbowdash answered, hooves on hips and she hovered in the air.

"Duh. That was the point." Soarin replied with a roll of his eyes. This time, Flash Sentry opted to back him up.

"It's not like you were busy or anything." He pointed out. Twilight spun around this time. Though she was dripping wet, she seemed mostly amused.

"Were talking about some cute colts we met the other day." Twilight replied.

"Really?" Soarin asked, raising an eyebrow. His heart dropped, hopes of Rainbowdash returning his feeling crushed. Rainbowdash nodded, and checked her wrist.

"Hey Twi, let's go. I don't want to be late for Pinkie, "Oh My Gosh It's Saturday We Should Have A Party" party. I hear she's bringing out the three-layered cake!" Rainbowdash announced.

Twilight perked up. "Well, see you later!" Twilight waved a hoof goodby to the colts and turned her back. Rainbowdash dropped to the ground and began talking to Twilight as they trotted down the dirt path to Sugar Cube Corner.

Flash Sentry shifted his hooves, his wings slightly extended.

"So, they weren't talking about us?" He asked, more to himself. Soarin instantly flew up, pointing a hoof at him and grinning.

"So you do like Twilight!" He exclaimed, his voice slightly too loud.

The two mares glanced back, giving the colts a look. Flash Sentry turned his head away, his cheeks red. Rainbowdash shook her head and they continued walking.

"How could they not know we were talking about them?" Twilight asked, giggling.

Rainbowdash shrugged. "Colts. I don't understand them, and I don't want too."

**A/N: They're you go! A little one-shot to appease my writing needs. I felt like writing this, just cause. It's like midnight, and I've been reading a lot of fluffys about Flashlight and Soarindash. I figured that Soarin and Flash Sentry would be good friends, and I though Soarin would love to prank. So I added in their favorite mares and this was born! Thank you pure imagination!**

**Anyway, this is just a little one-shot. I'm mostly busy with my other fanfic, but I try to incorporate one-shots and MLP storied when I can.**

**It's been fun, dear reader. Review, please, tell me what you think.**

**Yours in pegasisterishness, Chibi Bunniie and Co.**


End file.
